


What goes around

by louhilainen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louhilainen/pseuds/louhilainen
Summary: Rejoice, as Nohr has a new king! But there is something he must do before he can be called the true king of Nohr...A short, a bit dark one-shot.





	What goes around

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic idea and just had to write it. It has some serious and deep symbolism going on… As always, all kinds of comments are welcome!

Corrin sat on his throne. His siblings, their retainers, nobles of Nohr were scattered in the main hall of Castle Krakengburg with drinks in their hands, happily chatting to themselves. Long tables were full of most delicious food the cooks of the castle had ever prepared. Orchestra played joyful music for people to enjoy. He sat above all of them on his throne watching his subjects.

It was time for a celebration for he had just been crowned as the Dragon King of Nohr.

He had conquered Hoshido and doing so, had given people of Nohr their pride back. Lands of Hoshido were savaged and it would be a long time until the horrors people of Hoshido had faced would be forgotten, if ever. But Corrin was not without mercy. He spared his blood siblings lives. What a pity they could not enjoy the coronation, as they lay in the dungeons. Corrin should ask the guards to give them a sample of Nohr’s best festive courses.

After the eldest sibling, Ryoma had been captured in Hoshido, Corrin started to ask himself justified questions. Why should Garon rule Nohr when he had proven himself more worthy? Had he not become the champion Nohr had always yearned? Surely he was much closer with the divide Dusk Dragon, as he was the only person known who could take a form of an ancient dragon. His siblings were eager to help him to take down their father, who they had feared all of their life. Luckily they had Corrin, who was not easily threated by Garon and given his siblings courage to take a stand against their father. Iago and Hans perished together with the old king. Xander, the former crown prince, happily denounced his right to throne and pledged his loyalty instead to Corrin.

Gunter stood on his right side, a small step under the throne. Old knight was watchful and rigid as ever. The twins from the Ice Village were on his left. Flora with a calm and Felicia with a slightly nervous look on her face.

Guests gave way for a figure walking toward the throne.

It was Jakob, holding a silver tray with a goblet above it. Instead of looking as a tall, young man in his prime, he had an appearance of a young boy. The servant was a head shorter and his cheeks had still a child’s roundness in them. His butler’s changed appearance did not worry the King. Jakob was his most loyal retainer however he looked outside. He would do his lord’s will no matter what.

Jakob bowed to him gracefully.

“Jakob, what have you there? Do you carry a drink for me?” Corrin smirked.

“My king, this is indeed for you. This is the first task you must do as the new King.“ Jakob pushed the tray forward, so he could see contents of the goblin.

Corrin peered into the goblet. It was full of dark red liquid, so dark it was almost black. For a moment he thought it was blood, but blood was more lucid. This was thicker. The drink made the King a bit anxious. He felt the same kind of unexplainable fear he felt when an enemy was carrying a Wyrmslayer. He didn’t need to know what was in the goblet. He felt the intent of the drink was malicious.

“No, Jakob. Take it away at once. I have no need for it.” Corrin waved his hand.

Jakob looked up. “My King, you must. It is most essential you drink it. I’m afraid… you cannot be called true King of Nohr until you drink it.”

“I said no! Take it away!” If it had been any other than Jakob, he would have slain them for disobeying a direct order from him.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.” Jakob shook his head sadly. Without any warning, the King felt slender arms raising him from the throne and gripping his hands from behind, making him immobile.

“Who dares…!” Corrin turned his head toward his shoulder. Felicia and Flora held him with unnatural strength, their faces apologetic.

“It’s for your own good, Lord Corrin!” Felicia piped.

“It will hurt only for a while, my lord. Please don’t be afraid.” Flora smiled.

“Unhand me at once!” Corrin tried to wrench himself, but it was no use. People were gathering near the throne to watch the spectacle with a calm demeanour.

“Why in Dusk Dragon’s name are you just standing there! Your king is attacked!” His voice ranged loudly in the hall as the orchestra had stopped playing. The moment he had shouted he was the king, he knew there would be no one to help him. A true ruler had no need to shout who he was, to make others do his bidding.

He could see the faces of his siblings from the crowd. Camilla, his most devoted sibling, instead of rushing to deal with his attackers with her deadly axe, smiled slightly with no intention to do anything. Leo, Elise, Xander… looked relaxed and keen with no worry on their face.

The back of his knee was hit a force that gave his legs away. He would have fallen to his knees had not the twins supported him.

Corrin felt someone grip his hair and his head was painfully yanked from behind to make him face the ceiling. Corrin tried to shout, but a hand wearing gauntlets cupped his face. His voice came out of as miserable splurts. His chin was opened, a second hand keeping his head down. Gunter’s face smiled to him encouragingly from above, in a stark conflict with his violent actions.

“This is something you have to face, my liege. Many men with great deeds never dare to drink from the goblet. The cowards ran away all of their lives, burying their heads under the pillows and denying their duty.”

“Luckily you have us to help you out!” Felicia exclaimed happily.

He heard Jakob’s footsteps approaching him. He desperately fidgeted in his retainers’ hands, but it was no use. He could see this young Jakob raising the goblet above his wide mouth.

“Never fear milord, we are here for you.” Jakob smiled gently, like a mother calming a frightened child.

The tears flowed from his eyes as the drink burned in his throat.


End file.
